La vie est belle
by Rebeldeway
Summary: TH Je m'appelle Helena.Helena Jost.Mes parents ont divorcé depuis que mon père s'occupe de ces quatre gamins prétentieux qui croient qu'ils sont quelque chose par ce qu'ils jouent de la musique.Ma vie allait bien avant que je ne parte en vac's avec papa..
1. Chapter 1

La vie est belle

**J'aimerai dire que ce n'est pas moi qui écrit cette fiction. C'est Akhela, mais elle n'a pas le droit de poster avant deux jours. Comme elle voulait absolument la poster, elle m'a convaincue de la laisser le faire chez moi... Vu qu'en fait on a un peu co-écrit, ça va. Vous trouverez la suite ches elle dans une semaine! ( ) Voilà le texte original:**

Hum hum. J'aimerai avant tout remercier ma Lenny (Rebeldeway) pour l'idée de cette fic. C'est la première fiction que j'écris (j'ai déjà co-écrit mais bon, c'est pas pareil) donc please, soyez indulgent(es).

Résumé: Je m'appelle Helena. Helena Jost. Mes parents ont divorcé depuis que mon père s'occupe de ces quatre gamins prétentieux qui croient qu'ils sont quelque chose par ce qu'ils jouent de la musique. Mais en fait, ma vie était plus ou moins bien avant que je ne passe mes vacances avec papa...

Bien sûr, les TH ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas de fric sur leurs dos, et tout le blabla habituel. Par contre, je ne sais pas si David à vraiment divorcé ou si il a une fille. Mais bon, c'est une FICTION.

Chapitre un: Vacances imprévues.

**-Helena? Helena, tu m'entends?**

Je ramasse mes pantoufles et les habits qui trônent dans ma chambre en vitesse avant de répondre:

**-Oui, maman,** **je suis en haut.**

**-C'est l'heure de manger, chérie. Descends.**

Une fois les escaliers descendus ( dévalés, en fait.), je me présente dans la cuisine, humant l'air d'un air professionnel.

**-Hmmm. Pizza?**

**-Oui, **me dit ma mère avec un grand sourire.

Je sors donc le couteau à pizza et trois assiettes tout en sautillant sur place: la pizza, j'adore!

Ma mère me regarde avec un air grave pendant quelques minutes avant de m'annoncer le plus sérieusement du monde:

**-Tu est belle quand tu est en forme, Lena.**

Heu... moi? Ca m'étonnerai. Mais vu que ma mère et moi on se ressemble beaucoup, je ne proteste pas, ça pourrait la vexer.

Comme elle, j'ai les cheveux roux flamboyant, les yeux verts, et le teint ivoire. Je n'ai rien (mais alors rien du tout) hérité de mon père côté physique.

Mais cheveux m'arrivent un peu avant les hanches, et c'est un peu chiant pour manger:

**-Euh... Je vais chercher un élastique.**

**-D'accord. Reviens vite, ça va être froid! **

Je redescend en quatrième vitesse (la pizza, ça n'attend pas!), m'assois, et attrape une part comme une morfale.

**-Quelle goinfre,** soupire maman.

**-Mais non, schkronks, ché faim!**

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Je vais pour me lever, mais ma mère m'arrête d'un signe en marmonnant un « C'est sûrement pour moi » pas très convainquant.

**-Allo?**

**-...**

**-Oui, elle est là.**

**-...**

**-Non, je ne te la passe pas.**

**-...**

Hum hum. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre qui est à l'autre bout du fil...

-**D'accord, vas y.**

**-...  
-QUOI? Ca va pas? Tu t'es défilé il y a un an, c'est pas maintenant que...  
-...**

**-David, ne me COUPE pas!**

**-...  
-David, je t'interdit...**

**-...  
-NON!**

**-...  
-Comment ose tu me menacer? Avec le fric que tu te fais sur le dos de ces quatre gosses?**

Oulà. Quand la conversation dévie sur _eux, _on peut être sûrs que ça va dégénérer...

**-QU'IL AILLE SE FAIRE FOUTRE!, **hurle ma mère en raccrochant.

Qu'est ce que je vous disais?

-**Ma chérie? C'était papa.**

**-J'avais remarqué.**

**-Il... Il veut que tu passe les vacances d'été avec lui. Pour une fois.**

**-...**

Je n'en reviens pas. Papa et maman on divorcé par ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de se voir. Et il veut passer _deux mois_ avec moi? J'ai l'impression de trahir maman (après tout, elle vient de se disputer avec lui...) mais je suis tellement heureuse. Je vais_ revoir papa_. Et pas pendant une heure top chrono, cette fois!

-**Je... je veux y aller, M'man.**

**-J'en étais sûre, **me dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

-**Heu... Je...  
-Amuse toi bien chérie. Et ne fais pas trop de bêtises.  
-Maman. De un, les vacances, c'est dans une semaine, pas maintenant; et de deux, j'ai dix-huit ans!**

**-Justement...**

Eééh? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle sous entend par là?

_Une semaine plus tard..._

**-Lena! Helenaaa! Ton père est là!**

**-J'arrive!**

Euheum. J'arrive et un bien grand mot. Par ce qu'il va falloir que je descende cette valise, moi. Et elle ne pèse pas trois tonnes, mais presque...

-**Au secours! **

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
-La valise, maman. **

Elle se moque de moi avant de la prendre par une poignée et de la faire glisser sur les escaliers.

**-C'est _comme ça_ qu'on descend une valise, Lena. **

**-Ho, ça va...**

Mon père est là; à la porte. Ca fait six mois que je l'ai pas vu. Il arbore son éternel sourire_ colgate _qui devient un vrai sourire paternel dés qu'il me voit. Je saute dans ses bras.

**-Papa!, **je m'écrie comme une gosse.

**-Lena..., **souffle-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux.

-**Tu m'a manqué. Beaucoup.  
-Toi aussi, princesse. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout fait pour me libérer, cet été.**

**-Merci papa.**

S'ensuivent deux semaines de rêve en Grèce, à se dorer au soleil ou a se bidonner comme des gosses. Des supers retrouvailles, quoi.

Mais mon bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Bien sûr.

J'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand le téléphone de papa à sonné-personne n'était sensé avoir son numéro grec. Je ne me trompais pas.

**-Tu es sûr?**

**-...**

**-Mais bordel, ça pouvait pas tomber un autre moment?**

**-...  
-Karl; c'est mes premières vacances avec ma fille depuis quatre ans! Je ne peux pas...**

**-...  
-Je comprends...**

**-...  
-Okay, je te laisse, salut.**

Il raccroche et me regarde d'un air grave:

**-Puce, il y a un petit changement de programme...**

**-J'ai cru comprendre.**

**-Euh... La maison de disque à prévu un petit tours en Grèce pour les garçons...**

**-NE CONTINUES MEME PAS TA PHRASE PAPA! **

**-Mais puce...  
-N'Y PENSE MEME PAS!**

**-...**

**-C'était nos premières vacances... Tu n'étais pas là quand j'ai eu dix huit ans, on aurait pus les fêter ici... Et tu veux qu'on se coltine les quatre cons?**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix puce, ils arrivent demain.**

**-Tu... tu aurais pus refuser.**

Je sanglote carrément. C'est pathétique.

**-J'aurais perdu mon boulot. **

**-C'est bon, j'ai compris. **

Je monte sans entrain à l'étage pour aller me coucher. Même pas le coeur de manger. Et dire qu'on devait aller au resto...

**-Lena? Helena? Reveille toi, puce, il est dix heure...**

**-Fout moi la paix et laisse moi dormir, traître...**

**-Ho... Lena... Viens petit-déjeuner.**

Je descend du lit et me dirige vers mon armoire comme un automate. Tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser, c'est à mes vacances gâchées.

J'arrive quand même à enfiler un jean et un débardeur rouge.

Je me rends en bas d'un pas morne, va prendre les céréales quand...

**-Tu dois être Helena?**

La première chose que j'aperçois, c'est une tignasse brune ébouriffée.

Les ennuis ne font que commencer.

Fin du chapitre un!

Vos avis? Euh... c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche...

Merki de m'avoir lue et... à bientôt?


	2. INFOS POUR LA SUITE

Voilà! Akhela peut poster, donc la suite est chez elle! Allez la reviewer, elle le mérite!!! (on sent en moi la pro de la pub...)  



End file.
